With you
by KailyKiss
Summary: Hermione yells at Harry for never spending time with her. And she is pregnant. But shortly after Harry gets injured in a battle and Hermione fears she will lose him forever. Last Chapter up!
1. Goodbye forever?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Not me.

Chapter 1.

Goodbye forever?

Outside it was raining. Hermione sat next to one of the beds in St.Mungo's. Lying on that bed was Harry Potter, the boy ( or now the man ) who lived. Hermione tried to keep her tears back, but they came out flying just like every day. She took Harry's hand and put it in her own. Harry's hand felt cold like ice. Actually his whole body felt cold. Hermione could not help but remember how it happened.

_Flashback_

_Harry had just apparated in his and Hermione's flat in London, when Hermione came running over to him. "Where have you been?" she demanded._

"_Work. Where else?" He leaned forward to kiss her, but she backed away._

"_I think you forgot your promise!"_

"_What promise?"_

"_You promised me that since our child is due in two weeks, that you would spend more time with me and if possible you would drop out of work for three weeks!"_

"_Oh, that promise. Honey, we have a busy month with all those Death Eaters still running around. There is no way for me to drop out of work now."_

"_That is exactly what you told me a month ago! I think you are starting to care more about work than about me!"_

"_Sweetheart, it's not like tha-" Harry stopped. A soft beeping came from his pocked. Hermione groaned. _

"_Go ahead. It's your choice." With that she left the room, and went back into the kitchen._

_The beeping grew louder with every second that passed. Finally after a while Harry decided to answer the call. "Yes?"_

"_Finally! Harry it's me Ron. We got a code 11 down here in Diagon Alley! You need to come!" Ron spoke so hastily that Harry hardly understood a word, but he got the part about a code 11._

"_Ron, this is a bad time! Can't you work it out alone?"_

"_Harry, you have to come! It's the Death Eaters again!"_

_Harry didn't notice that Hermione came back into the room._

"_Get out! Now! You made your choice!" she shrieked._

"_Hermi-"_

"_No! Get out!"_

_Harry had no choice but to apparate. _

_End of Flashback_

Now Hermione remembered how she had gotten an owl saying that her husband was lying in St.Mungo's and that five stunning spells had been shot right into his chest in the battle. Not that she was not used to it, since Harry was an auror. But five stunning spells?

Hermione put Harry's hand back and touched her stomach. Please. Please let Harry be awake when the baby comes, she thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said weakly. The door opened and Ron, Luna and Ginny came in.

"Hi." Ginny said quietly. She had grown a lot since Hermione had last seen her. But her hair was still the same. Fiery red.

"How are you?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Hermione and taking her hand.

"OK, I guess." But her tears where still visible. She quickly dried them with her other hand.

"Don't lie. I know you miss him. We all know and we miss him just as much." she said, looking over to Harry.

Hermione let out a sigh. "If only I hadn't yelled at him." she mumbled.

"Hermione. Stop blaming yourself. It's not going to change anything."

"But-"

"No but's. Come lets go and get a coffee for you. And I think you are not the only one who could use a good coffee now." She looked at Ron and Ginny. "You coming?"

"Sure." Ginny said following them out the door.

"I'm coming." And Ron too, followed them out the door.


	2. Help from an angel

a/n So many readers but hardly any reviewers ( This means I would like some more reviews )

Chapter 2.  
Help from an angel

After the coffee Hermione did feel better. Luna seemed to have melted her fears of losing Harry away. "Luna did a great job at cheering Hermione up," Ginny whispered to Ron.

"I know she seems like an angel to me. That's why I started to date her in the first place," Ron whispered back.

"You are only dating her because you think she's an angel?" Ginny chuckled.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Hermione and Luna threw their empty coffee cups away. Hermione had not once thought about Harry, for a whole hour. But now the memories came back to her and she felt like crying again. Luna looked at her smiling friendly. And now Hermione too got the thought that she might be an angel. "You want to stay here or go back?" Luna asked still smiling.

"I think I want to go back now."

_Maybe, just maybe Harry will be awake when we come back,_ Hermione thought. So they walked back to room No. 1009, which was the room Harry was in.

As Hermione opened the door, her heart sank. There was Harry, lying just like she had left him. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Luna, who noticed this, hissed to Ron: "Do something."

"And what exactly do you think I should do?" Ron mumbled back. Luna let out a sigh.

"Hermione, please don't cry," Ginny said, her voice shaking.

"Get a grip, Hermione," Ron said. Luna couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Ron! How could you?" Luna nearly screamed at him. She continued to yell at him for a few minutes and reminded Ginny very much of Mrs. Weasley.

Then with a tiny voice Hermione said to Luna: "It's ok. I don't blame Ron for having to listen to me all day."

She left the others and walked over to Harry's bed. Hermione looked down at him, he looked very pale and different without his glasses. Again she took his hand and again it felt the same way, ice cold. She stood there for a while just looking at her husband. Why? a voice in her head said Why did you have to yell at him? Because she was mad at him! another voice answered. Finally after ten minutes she turned and walked toward the others, who talking quietly in a corner. But then Hermione suddenly let out a scream which filled the almost empty room. Ron, Luna and Ginny were at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Ginny was the first one to ask her.

"Is it the baby?" Luna demanded.

"Alright ... baby ... just ... kicked ... me ... really ... hard!" Hermione gasped while touching her stomach.

"Man, I thought you were gonna die!" Ron sighed. Luna rolled her eyes at him. He always says the wrong thing at the wrong time, she thought.

"Come sit down for a few moments, you'll feel better," Ginny gently pushed Hermione over to one of the chairs by Harry's bed. This way she was way more comfortable. Again Hermione looked down at Harry and sighed. She silently began to cry. How she wished she could be with Harry right now. Remainders of happy and sad times slowly began to fill her head: "I love you Hermione!" "I love you too!" "Will you marry me?" "Get out! You made your choice!" "Your husband is in room no. 1009." "I'm so sorry Hermione!" "Hermione, stop blaming yourself." The last words echoed in her head as if she stood in a deep, dark cave. Hermione tried to think about something happy, but nothing came to her mind. Lost so deep in her thoughts she didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Come in!" Luna said, trying to sound cheerful. One of the healers came in. This young woman looked extremely nervous. She walked up to Luna and opened her mouth: "I have some very bad news!"

Luna pulled the healer with her into a corner, leaving the other two with Hermione. She faced the healer, staring her directly in the eye. "What kind of news?" The healer stared over to Hermione and then back to Luna, not sure if she was the person she was looking for. "Are you Hermione Potter?" she finally managed to ask.

"No, but if you really bring bad news, I don't think she wants to hear it." Because the healer looked so puzzled she added: "She is too depressed already."

Slowly the healer nodded. "OK here is the news: If Harry Potter doesn't wake up withing a week, he will die in his sleep sooner or later."

Luna gasped. _What? No that can't be,_ she thought. Her mind was racing like crazy. What would she tell Hermione? She buried her face in her hands. OK, think, Luna! Think! But nothing useful came to her mind. Ron came over to them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Luna hugged him tightly. Tears came rolling down her cheek.  
"I'll tell you and Ginny later," she answered quietly. Now Ginny had noticed that Luna was crying. She walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk later," Ron whispered. He hugged Luna even tighter.

Hermione who now noticed that the others had left her, turned her head and saw Luna and Ron hugging each other and a bewildered looking Ginny next to them. The healer still standing in a corner, nervously looked around. When she saw that she was no longer needed, she walked past Luna, Ron and Ginny and then out the door.

Finally Ron looked up and said to Hermione: "We'll be outside if you need us." All three of them walked out the door and Ginny who was last closed it.

Hermione could not resist. Slowly without making a sound, she walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it. "What?" Ginny almost shouted.

"You heard her. If Harry doesn't wake up within a week he could loose his life!" Ron said grimly. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, but she continued to listen.

"So, what are we going to tell Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"That is exactly what I've been trying to figure out!" Luna replayed.

"Let's just go back inside," Ron said.

Hermione backed away from the door. But she took a few steps too many. She stumbled into a chair, lost her balance and fell right on top of the chair. The door bursted open and Ron, Luna and Ginny came running over to her. "What happened?" all of them asked at the same time.

"Just lost my balance," Hermione mumbled embarrassed.

a/n Hope you like it! ( Remember what I said about reviews! )


	3. A late boyfriend

a/n A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 3.  
A late boyfriend

Ginny and Ron helped Hermione up. Hermione felt her face burning. "Are you ok?" Ron asked.  
"I think so." Hermione replayed quietly and still red. She is almost as red as my hair, Ginny thought and Ron and Luna thought the exact same thing. Nobody knew what to say next so they remained silent for a while.

Then Ron finally broke the silence: "Have a seat!" he said, pulling a chair over to them. Hermione sat down and looked at the worried faces of her friends. Of cause she knew what was about to be said, but she just sat there and looked at them.

"Hermione, we have to tell you something important." Luna said breathing heavily. "About Ha-" She stopped and broke into tears again. "I can't say it!" she whispered.

"Then I'll tell her." Ron said, squeezing Luna's hand. But before he could say another word someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go answer." Ginny said and before anyone could say anything else, she was already at the door. As she opened the door her mouth fell open. "Goodness Draco!" she yelled. "Goodness Draco" was a very good description of what walked into the room next: Draco Malfoy, dressed in a dark green suit and a bunch of red roses in his right hand! Ron jumped at the site of him, Luna shirked and Hermione gasped. Only Ginny remained clam since she knew what was coming.  
"What a nice welcome!" Draco said smirking. He looked around for something to criticize and he had luck: "Well, well, well what have we here Loony and Ronald Weasel, Gin Weasel and Grangy!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said trying to keep his temper.

"Don't fight!" Ginny said, shooting both of them dark looks.

"Only if Weasel can keep his mouth shut!" Draco said grinning his evil grin.

"Seriously Draco, what do you want?" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"What about: "God Draco I haven't seen you for years! How about dinner?" Draco said pretending to be hurt. Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. It seemed like Draco didn't know about Hermione being married to Harry. The grin slipped of Draco's face as he saw the looks on the others faces. He dropped the roses into Luna's lap.

"Could we talk?" he asked Hermione "Alone?" he added.  
"Er, sure." Hermione answered. She looked at her friends. Ginny and Luna were nodding. But Ron looked like he was going to blow up any second. "Don't mind him." Luna mouthed behind his back. So Hermione went out the door, after Draco. Luna closed the door after them.

"So, were is my kiss?" Draco demanded, the moment after the door closed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"My kiss!" Draco said firmly, moving closer. (a/n this story is not R rated! So don't get any big ideas!)

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He is too close way too close, Hermione thought.

All of it happened in a second. Draco grabbed Hermione, pulled her up and kissed her firmly on the lips. He released her right after it and Hermione lost her balance again since to wight of the baby was pulling her down. Draco who noticed that Hermione began to fall caught her just in time but then also saw what had caused Hermione to fall and his jar dropped.

"When did you get so...disfigured?" He asked, eyeing her stomach.

"If you really want to know! I'm carrying a child!"

"Really? Who I never knew I was going to be a father!" Draco became exited. He began to talk about a sorts of stuff like: "Have any idea what we are gonna name it?" "We need a house or flat for sure!" And similar things.

"Draco! It's not your child!" Hermione interrupted him.

"What?" he yelled.

"I married Harry after I left Hogwarts and then we decided to have a family." Hermione said calmly.

"What? You married Scarface? But what about me?"

"After we broke up in our sixth year Harry took his chance and asked me out!"

"AND YOU SAID YES?" Now Draco was screaming. A healer who walked passed them gave him a very dark look and said: "Sir if you don't mind this is a hospital!" Without another word she walked into room No. 1010.

"And I said yes." Hermione repeated calmly.

"But I though we were going to marry after we leave Hogwarts." Draco looked very confused now.

"We said that in our sixth year but after we broke up I though it was over forever."  
"Where is scarface anyway?" Draco asked.

"He...is not here. So please excuse me I have to go back." She moved towards the door but Draco stepped into her way.

"You aren't telling me the truth! I know exactly what happened to Scarface but I didn't know about you and him. I figured you were gonna visit him so I came here to look for you!" he said simply.

"Just move. I really don't want to argue with you."

"What? You want go back and cry over scarface?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I have to be there when he wakes up." Hermione answered coldly. She slipped passed him and opened the door. Just when Draco decided to follow her, she slammed the door shut.

"Women." Draco muttered.

a/n Review! Review! Please Review!


	4. 4 days to go

a/n Thank you for R&R!

a/n I'm very sorry to say that I'm only going to write 5 chapters! (Well maybe 6 if you behave!)

Chapter 4.

4 days to go!

Three days later.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny stepped into room No. 1009. "What do you think?" She turned in a perfect circle showing off her new lime green dress which matched her eyes. (Ginny wore contacts which were a lime green, in case you are wondering why her eyes are green instead of hazel.)

"Gin I really think this is not the right time to think about dresses." Ron hissed to her. He and Luna came into the room right after Ginny.

"Then when is the right time?" Ginny demanded.

"I thought you were the smart one." Ron said, trying not to look annoyed.

Hermione stood up from her chair and looked at Luna. Hermione was pale, skinny and had dark shadows under her eyes. It seemed like she hadn't slept, eaten, or done anything over the last few days. Luna shuttered. Never in her life she had seen anyone who looked pale, skinny and had dark shadows under their eyes all at the same time. Luna faked a small smile. Hermione's eyes were red from crying too. She handed Luna a piece of parchment. On it was a line graph showing if it was going up or down with the patient. At the first sight it looked like everything was fine but then Luna noticed that under 9-27-03 the line was going down. It stopped a centimeter before the number zero. Luna was trying very hard not to think about what would happen if the line would reach zero.

"Ron! Come over here and look at this!" she yelled across the room to Ron and Ginny who were still in their argument about Ginny's new dress. Ron looked up and left Ginny behind.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked and gave Luna a kiss on her forehead. Without a word Luna gave Ron the parchment. Ron took a good look at it and his jar dropped. He looked at Luna in disbelieve. She simply looked at him and turned to Hermione.

"I think you need a coffee again." Luna said quietly. Hermione nodded. Luna turned to Ginny who was staring out the big window on the east side.

"Ginny could you get Hermione a coffee?" she asked. Ginny seemed quiet pleased to leave the room. She gave Luna a quick nod, turned on her heal and walked over to the door. In a second she was outside. Now Luna turned her head to Hermione.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked gently.

"I hardly slept at all." Hermione replayed weakly. She turned back to Harry, who was of cause still lying motionless on his bed. Softly she began to cry. Luna stared at Ron. "Do something." she mouthed. Ron scratched his head. He walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Luna smiled. Just for once Ron had done the right thing she thought. Hermione still had tears on her cheeks but Ron dried them for her. "Are you ok?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and buried her head in Ron's chest. How good it felt to be held by someone. Even if that someone was not Harry, Hermione thought. For a long time they just stood there hugging each other. Then Ron released Hermione and looked at her face. Hermione looked back and forced a small smile. That satisfied Ron and he walked back to Luna.

"I love you." Luna whispered into Ron's ear.

"I know that!" Ron whispered back. Luna laughed softly. I only wished Hermione could be as happy, Luna thought. She turned to Hermione again and said: "How wou-" She stopped. The door flew open and Ginny and Draco came in, flirting with each other! They didn't even notice all the others! Ginny had no coffee in her hand. Apparently she forgot all about that.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Draco said, holding the door open for Ginny. Ginny gave him a dreamy look, like she was going to melt in his eyes.

"So do you!" she answered with her dreamy look. Draco closed the door and took one of Ginny's hands.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Oh, well I have noting else planed."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Draco pulled Ginny up and kissed her just like he had kissed Hermione.

"Excuse me! You aren't the only ones in this room!" Luna said trying very hard not to laugh. Ron (who would normally have yelled at Ginny) also tried to keep from laughing. Hermione looked shocked. Not because Draco had just kissed another woman in front of her eyes, but because it remained her of the many times Draco had kissed her in their 6th year.

Meanwhile Draco and Ginny had turned so red that it was impossible to tell who was redder. If you looked at Ginny you could hardly tell if she had any hair at all and if you looked at Draco you would just laugh because he looked so ridiculous when he was red.

And that was exactly what Luna did. She started to giggle and her giggle turned into a laugh. Because Luna started to laugh Ron started to laugh too. Soon everyone laughed. Hermione only laughed a little, but a little was better than not laughing at all.

When all of them finally calmed down the room grew very quiet. Everybody thought for a while. Luna thought about what she could do to make Hermione happier. Ron thought about what to eat for dinner. Hermione (of cause) thought about Harry. Ginny thought about how her eyes would look if they were blue. And Draco thought- (No I'm to embarrassed to write what he thought! But here's a hint: he kept looking at Ginny's butt!) Ron who noticed that Draco was looking at Ginny's butt, gave him the dirtiest look he had. Draco just shrugged and tried to look somewhere else.

It was getting late and Ginny and Draco said goodbye. After they had left Ron received a call, which said he was needed at 187 Magic avenue in London. So Luna and Hermione were the only ones left. You still have to buy groceries, Luna remembered. "Is it ok if I leave too?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, sure." Hermione replayed quietly, but she didn't sound so sure. Luna noticed that and said: "I can buy my groceries later if you like."

"No, no I'm fine." Hermione insisted and this time her voice was stronger.

"Well, ok." Luna finally gave up. She turned to leave but stopped about a meter before the door.

"Sweet dreams." she said turning one more time.

"Sweet dreams." Hermione said back. Luna left and closed the door behind her.

"Sweet dreams." Hermione said quietly to Harry and for one second she could almost hear his voice saying "Sweet dreams" back to her.

a/n Review, Review!


	5. The blushing Bride

a/n Please check out "Am I Me Or Am I My Dad?" By SamanthaKeo a/n This will be the last chapter! (I'm very sorry, but I will write another story!)

Chapter 5.

The blushing bride

It was fifteen minutes to midnight when Hermione woke up. A sharp pain in her stomach kept bothering her. At first she thought the baby was just kicking her like always, but then the pain increased. Oh no, Hermione thought. Within seconds the pain increased even more. After a few minutes the pain was unbearable. Hermione tried to scream for help but she was to weak. Please Harry wake up now, she thought. But Harry didn't wake and nobody else was near enough to hear her. Hermione fell of her bed and rolled on the cold marble floor for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what to do. Hermione opened her eyes again and suddenly she saw...

* * *

"Hermione!" Luna, who had just rolled of her (and Ron's) bed and was now laying there on the blue carpet, breathing sohard you might think she had just finished a marathon. She had no time to think. Fast she tried to remember what had just happened in her vision. Yes, Luna had visions sometimes, but none of them had been this dreadful. Think Luna, think! Now it came back to her! She had been in St.Mungo's room No. 1009. But there was something else that was bothering her right now. Hermione! She had been in her vision and... 

"Oh no!" Luna nearly screamed. "The baby!" Of cause she had no clue what it was like to have a baby but she knew that it was not without pain. And Hermione surely had been in pain!

Luna stood up so fast that she almost fell over again. As fast as she could Luna ran out the room, down the stairs and into the livingroom. A dark figure was laying on the couch, snoring. Luna dashed to the figure and yelled into his ear: "Ron! Wake up! It's an emergency!"

Ron slowly raised his head and looked sleepily at Luna. "Huh? What?" he asked her.

"Ron! Hermione needs help! I just had a vision!" Luna cried.

"What are you talking about?" Ron finally came to his senses.

"Hurry Ron!" she snapped and apparated, leaving a very confused Ron behind.

* * *

...two figures coming over to her. Hermione gasped. No! It couldn't be! Or? 

"Help!" she managed to scream.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna had apparated in Diagon Alley, which was not where she had meant to land. 

"What the-" was all she could bring out of her mouth.

An elderly witch who was standing near by snapped at her: "Young lady! The word you where about to say would not be qualified as proper language! Also if you have something to say you should speak in full sentences and not show your teeth like that! To my times we would never have showed our teeth nor said an incomplete sentence! Only if it is an emergency, you are allowed-"

"Excuse me, but this is an emergency!" Luna cried. She apparated before the elderly witch could replay.

The first thing Luna noticed when she appeared in St. Mungo's waiting lobby was the big sign above the notice board. "No visitors from 12 p.m. - 4 a.m."

Shoot, Luna thought.

"Hello. Yes, I mean you." a young pale healer called.

Luna turned to face the healer: "Yes?" she asked.

"Didn't you read the sign above the notice board?" the pale healer asked her back.

"Er, yeah." Luna replayed, not too sure if that was the right answer.

"Well then you should know that you are not allowed to be here from 12 p.m. - 4 a.m.!" the healer snapped.

"But this is an emergency!" Luna cried furiously.

"I don't care, you're not allowed to be here! That's the rules!" the healer snapped at Luna.

"You can't do this! I have to see Hermione!" Luna shirked, not even trying to keep her voice down.

"Hermione? You mean Hermione Potter? The woman is has just given birth to a child? With the now alive Harry Potter as a husband?" the healer asked excitedly.

"Yes! That Hermione! Exactly that Hermione! Will you take me to her?" Luna cried.

"Well...NO! RULES ARE RULES!" the healer snapped loudly.

"But..."

"No Buts! Now get moving before I call the security!" the healer yelled at her.

Luna took a few steps backwards as if the healer was a growling dog, then turned and apparated , back home.

* * *

The next morning when Luna appeared at St. Mungo's, she was not chased away like the day (or night) before. Instead she was greeted by Ron, Ginny, Draco and another healer. Ron grinned from ear to ear, Ginny was wearing a silver ring and so was Draco. 

"Where is Hermione?" was the first question Luna managed to ask.

"Oh, she's fine if you want to see her." Ginny answered simply.

Draco added: "And there is another person who is waiting for visitors, just like you!" All three of them started to grin. (Only Ron grinned even more.)

"Well what are we waiting for?" Luna grew excited.

So they went to room No. 1009.

As Luna opened then door she could not believe her eyes. There was one big bed instead two small ones!

"Luna!" two voices screamed at once.

"Harry! Hermione!" Luna shirked.

Luna ran over to the bed and hugged Hermione very hard. After she finished hugging Hermione she turned to Harry and gave him too a big hug.

"But how-" Luna could not continue because a flood of tears came out of her eyes. Harry and Hermione both hugged her again. And so did Ron, who came over to them.

After Luna's tears were dried Hermione told the whole story.

"Well, last night when I went into labor (a/n I have no clue if I spelled the word right or not.) I feared noone would be there because noone could hear me. But I was wrong. Draco proposed to Ginny yesterday at their dinner-date. Ginny said yes. They were not too sure if you and Ron were still up, so they came to see me. When they entered the room they only saw Harry at first but then noticed me laying on the floor. Ginny didn't waste a second at called for help. And then the baby came! Oh, and by the way it's a boy! Ginny called Ron. Ron said he would come but he had no clue where you were. Just when Ron had arrived Harry woke up! It seemed like noting had been wrong with him at all because when he heard that I had gone into labor he dashed to my side and said: "It's going to be all right honey!" Later we found out that it was a boy and we named him.

His name is James Harry Potter. And that was it."

"Wow. I really missed a lot." Luna said.

"By the way, Ron didn't yell at me for saying yes to Draco!" Ginny giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ron answered.

"You want to see James?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Sure!" Luna laughed.

And all of them went to see James.

THE END

a/n Thanks to all my reviewers! I had a lot of fun writing this story! But my next story will not be so happy. So beware!


End file.
